


waiting for tomorrow

by Argonometra



Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Backstory, Dragon Riders, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Probably ooc, Short, Training, Vignette, you know what we need in our dark thriller story? more YA cliches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argonometra/pseuds/Argonometra
Summary: Diana has always liked mysteries. The mystery of where 47 came from is the only thing keeping her from panicking as she mounts him, the world lurching terrifyingly beneath her.





	waiting for tomorrow

Diana has always liked mysteries. The mystery of where 47 came from is the only thing keeping her from panicking as she mounts him, the world lurching terrifyingly beneath her.

He has the blunt headshape of a Chameleon dragon, if one lacked frills. There’s a touch of Aristocratic streamlining around his shoulders- and the narrow, vicious tilt of his muzzle- but his pawprints are so indistinct they could belong to any breed. The eyes are black and indigo, barely pupilled; the venom ICA scientists are still running tests on. All in all, a perfect mutt.

A mutt lightyears beyond any existing bloodlines.

“Settle yourself,” instructs the trainer. “Some missions involve hours of flight, you’d better get used to it now.”

47 stands steady as a rock beneath her. Diana feels a little relieved- several of the other dragons in the room are trembling. Their riders aren’t doing much better.

_Perhaps those archaic equestrian lessons were useful after all…_

“Now you may open the satchel on your dragon’s neck and read the note inside. Do so silently.”

Diana fumbles the paper open. Its words are blunt and simple, like every other message she’s received from the Agency. TURN RIGHT AND CIRCLE AROUND THE CAVERN.

“Follow those instructions together without showing your partner the note.”

_Ah, so it’s a test of **their** obedience. I’m glad we’re not the only ones being tested here._

Diana recites the instructions into 47’s ear. She can’t tell what he thinks about it, but he moves obligingly, pacing neatly against the wall.

_He’s bored._

Diana can’t prove it, but that’s what she thinks. It’s not hard to understand why. The “class” around them is splitting into two groups: those pairs following the instructions smoothly, even proudly, and ones that are still struggling to communicate.

_I…probably shouldn’t pat him._

It was what she’d do with obedient hounds back home. Then again, dragons were far more intelligent than any dog, and 47 had never shown any inclination towards social contact.

_Can I really be partners with someone like him…?_

A yelp echoes from behind them. It looks like someone was thrown off by their dragon. Now he’s sulking redfaced in the dirt.

_Yes. Definitely yes._


End file.
